The purpose of this contract is to provide a biosafety level 2 (BSL-2) facility to maintain and provide for the care of approximately 90 HlV infected rabbits. The contractor shall also assist in the conduct of experiments to test immune status of rabbits by the conduct of immunization and infection with agents specified by the project officer.